The Number
by Whole Lotta Sarah Tribbiani
Summary: COMPLETE! Ron's living with his parents when Ginny brings him some news and a number. My first fic, please R&R. If I get one more review I'll do a sequel!
1. The Number

The Number

**Disclaimer: **OK, my first fic, so I'll be straight with you. I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

Ron sat staring up at the ceiling. He'd had a hard day at work and all he wanted was to eat, but his tea wasn't ready yet. He sighed and lay back on his bed, closing his eyes. At Hogwarts, he'd be stuffing his face with chicken by now.

"Adulthood sucks," he muttered to himself, trying not to think about the smell of shepherd's pie coming from downstairs.

He was going through a severe bout of depression - after losing contact with his best friends…

"No," he told himself, "Don't think about it. You've still got Ginny. She's your sister. She looks after you still, doesn't she? And your Mum. Yeah, Mum. She still loves you. And Dad, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred and George. You've got loads of people to look out for you."

But his family just weren't his friends, and Ron slipped an inch further into the blackness of misery…

_"I don't know what your problem is, Ron, but if you can't accept it, then I'm not sure I want you as my friend!"_

_"OK then, you'd better say what you want to me now, because I won't accept it!"_

_"Fine! Ronald Bilius Weasley, I don't ever want to see you again!"_

Ever again. He thought it was a great idea at first. They were just about sick of each other. But, just recently, he had had another row. And this was the one that had lead to him lying on his bed in his parents' house…

_"I've seen it before. You can't have it your way so you're not going to let it happen. Well, here's some news for you, Ron. It's my life and I can do what I want with it!"_

_"But you're my best friend, and she's - she's my sister!"_

_"I don't care if she's your mother, we're not letting you stand between us!"_

_"Fine then, don't! If you don't want me as your best friend any more, I won't be your best friend any more!"_

It was awful. And that was the reason he was stuck sealing MOM owl post all day. If the rows had never happened he would be living in his own house with a wife. Maybe even a kid. Or two. But the rows had happened, and that wasn't ever going to. He was still living with his parents.

"Ron! Where are you?"

It was Ginny's voice calling up the stairs. Ron grinned, leapt off his bed and went out to meet her.

"Hi, Gin."

"Hello Ron. How was your day?"

"The same as usual, really. Rubbish. And you?"

"Mine was - well - come on. I have to tell you something. Come into my room."

Ron followed Ginny across the landing and into her bedroom. She sat on the bed and indicated that he should do the same.

"What's happened? It's something bad, isn't it?" Ron asked anxiously, an increasing feeling of dread rising inside him.

"No. I mean - well - I'm just not sure how you're going to take it, that's all." Ginny looked Ron in the eye, took a deep breath, and said, "I'm moving into Godric's Hollow with Harry."

Ron took a second to let the full effect of these words sink in.

"What?"

"I'm moving in with Harry."

"You can't move in with Harry…you live here, with me, and Mum, and Dad!"

"Well, now I live with Harry."

Ron didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I don't suppose Harry wants to see me about this at all?" he finally murmured, "If he's - what was it - _Not letting me stand between you_?"

"Actually he told me not to tell you just yet, but you know how I feel about it. You have a right to know if your sister's moving away from you."

"Don't say that, it makes it sound worse."

"But he told me to give you this."

And she handed Ron a piece of parchment ripped from the bottom of a scroll:

_PS: Give Ron this number. Tell him to ring it. He'll know who it is._

Below this there was a Muggle telephone number. Ron stared at it. It couldn't be Harry's. Then whose was it? Unless…

"Do you understand that?" Ginny asked him quietly.

"Yes. I think so. Can I borrow your mobile?"

"Sure. Just don't use up all my credit!"

"Thanks Gin." Ron gave his sister a hug before standing up and returning to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him, sat on the bed and dialled the number on the piece of paper.

He sat looking at it for a while. What was he going to say when he rang? They hadn't spoken for three years. Not since…

No. If he thought about that he wouldn't want to call. He needed to. Then maybe he'd be able to make up with Harry again. It would reshape his life, having his best friends back.

He pressed the 'Call' button, held the handset to his ear and listened to the ringing. It went on for what seemed like hours. Then -

"Good evening, Krum residence, Hermione speaking, how can I help?"

Ron gulped. He felt like he was going to throw up. What to say to her? Would she believe it was him? About a million questions raced through his head as he swallowed again.

"Who's speaking, please?"

He had to say something.

"It's - it's Ron. You know, Ron. Ron."

"Ro -? Oh my-" there was a pause, "What do you want?"

"Hermione, I - I - I love you."

And he ended the call, threw the mobile onto his bed and pushed his face into his hands…

Ginny peered round the door to see her brother sitting on the bed, his face in his hands. She'd worked out whose number he had called, and understood he really needed to be on his own for the time being. She didn't know what he'd said to Hermione, but she could tell he was upset about something. She crept away.

Ron didn't know how long he'd been sitting there. It could have been a few seconds, maybe minutes, or hours, or even days. He wasn't aware of anything around him. He was only brought to his senses when he heard the sound of footsteps thundering up the stairs. It would be Ginny, coming to see if he was OK. God, he was going to miss her. This new thought overcame him and he tried to bury his face even further into his palms, but to no real effect. Face-palm terms, he was still only humiliated, and slightly upset. Emotional terms, he was distraught, confused, and humiliated.

The door flung open and banged against the wall. Ginny must have some important news for him.

He felt the bed beside him creak and a pair of arms went around him. Ginny pressed herself to him, and Ron could hear her sobbing. She must know what had happened.

But - that wasn't Ginny's voice speaking…

"That's why you were so annoyed at me!" Hermione sobbed as she rocked him, "I'm really, really sorry, Ron, really! I can't believe I didn't see it coming, I'm so stupid! Ron, I love you so much!"

Ron opened his eyes and removed his hands from his face. There, hugging him so tightly he felt like he might die, was Hermione. She was crying hard, and when she saw his face she just gulped and cried harder, burying her face in his shoulder.

Ron didn't know what to do. An hour ago (courtesy of a quick glance at his watch) he had been fuming over his row with Hermione. Now here he was, in her arms while she confessed her feelings to him. And she was married. To Viktor Krum.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and they sat on his bed while Hermione told him what had happened to her since he called.

"And then it just dawned on me, how much you'd been like this, why you fell out with me, how long you'd felt this way, and I realised that I didn't love Viktor at all - well, not compared to you, anyway!" Hermione burst into fresh floods as she re-positioned her face on Ron's shoulder.

Ron was desperately trying to stop himself crying all over her hair. She looked beautiful, even more lovely than when he'd first looked at her in that way. Even when her face was all wet and her eyes were sore. Though, admittedly, he hated seeing her like this. It felt inhuman.

'I suppose that's probably what love's all about,' he thought to himself. He couldn't stand it any more.

"How did you get here?" he asked her quietly. It was the first time he'd spoken since the phone call.

She raised her head.

"Floo powd-"

Ron had kissed her.


	2. The Trio

The Number Chapter Two - The Trio. 

**Disclaimer:** All I own is the plot. That is, I don't own Harry Potter.

Ron and Hermione broke apart when they heard the door creak open. It was Ginny, and she was wearing the most shocked look Ron had ever seen.

"What - ?" she gasped, staring at Hermione, "Hermione - I thought - I though you hated him?"

Ron would have punched his little sister, but he didn't want to leave Hermione.

"I did," Hermione smiled, "But sometimes it just - takes you a while to realise these things, that's all."

Ginnu looked at Ron. She caught his eye and smiled.

"So - what are you going to do?" she asked the pair of them.

"I have no idea," Ron replied, suddenly realising this was true, "Hermione, what about Krum?"

"Please don't call him that, Ron, you've got to remember I'm a Krum as well. But I'd much rather be a Weasley. Actually, I've never really liked that name. I'd prefer to be ..."

Hermione went on and on about what they could call themselves now, but Ron wasn't listening. How could she be thinking about marriage right now? They'd just kissed. She was married; he was living with his parents. Things were still very complicated with him and Harry...

Just as he thought of Harry's name, the door flew open again and in came Harry.

"Hi Gin - Hermione - " he saw Ron on the bed, "Ron."

"Hi Harry," Ginny and Hermione acknowledged him with a smile. Ron, however, didn't move. He stared at Harry. This was the person he had fallen out with over his sister. They'd been friends for years until it had happened. And now here he was, right in front of him.

"Harry, I'm so sorry."

He even shocked himself as he squeezed Hermione's hand, stood up, and walked towards Harry. Harry, Hermione and Ginny's eyes all followed him as he slowly made his way to him. Harry gaped.

"Ron, I didn't think - but you said - oh, just forget about it, mate," Harry grinned, and he and Ron threw their arms around each other in a two-best-friends-just-made-up kind of hug.

Hermione burst into tears again.

"We're all back together," she sobbed, "Harry, Ron and Hermione, just like it used to be. I can't believe it! Everything's completely changed in about an hour!"

She stood up, ran up to Ron and Harry and joined in their hug. Ginny hesitated, shrugged, and followed suit.


	3. Hermione Krum?

Chapter Three - Hermione Krum? 

**Disclaimer**: Same as before, all I own is the plot.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Hermione moaned, breaking out of the middle of the pile of people and sitting slowly down on the bed again, "I have no idea what's going on now. What am I going to tell Viktor? What's going to happen to me? To him? To you, Ron?"

Ginny looked at Ron and nodded very slightly. Ron saw this as 'yes' until Ginny sighed and just whispered 'go and see her'. He walked back over to the bed and sat next to her.

"I don't know. I don't think anyone does. But I do know that I'm in love with you, Hrmione. It's probably not very helpful, but it's true."

Hermione managed a smile.

"Yes," she whispered, "It does help. A lot. I love you as well. I just don't know about Viktor. I think I still love him, but - oh, I don't want to think!" She lay her head on Ron's shoulder.

Ginny tapped Harry.

"We'd better go," she hissed. Harry agreed, and they tiptoed quietly out of the room.

Ron watched him go, shooting him a brief smile before looking back at Hermione. She was no longer crying, but she looked miserable and angry at the same time.

"Look, Hermione, this is going to sound pathetic, I know, but -" Ron sighed with embarrassment at what he was about to say, "Listen to your - heart."

Hermione snorted slightly.

"OK, it's saying - kiss Ron!" she giggled.

"Follow your heart."

They broke apart a couple of minutes later.

"Oh, Ron, I really, really love you," Hermione said, playing with a little bit of Ron's hair that was sticking out, "Definately more than Viktor. I'm sure of it."

Ron was amazed. How could she have come to that desicion in such a short time? She'd always been bright, but this ...?

"How did you decide that?" he asked her, wondering whether he wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Well - I don't know, really," she murmered, biting her lip, "I just - Viktor's so nice and everything, but I've always felt a bit - you know - not quite right with him. He doesn't seem to love me as much as I know you do. And we - were - friends for years. I feel comfortable around you. I can tell you anything. You're my friend and now -"

Hermione stood up, pulled a mobile phone out of her pocket and dialled her home number.

"I'm just calling Viktor, let him know where I am," she explained, "Oh, yeah, hi, sweetie - yeah - aha, yeah, I'm still at Ron's - mmmm, yeah - no, why? - oh, OK, yes, of course - he's OK, just made friends with Ron - mmm. Well, bye, Viktor. Yeah - love you too." She ended her call. "Or do I?"

Ron went over to her and put his arms around her.

"I don't want him any more," Hermione told him defiantly, "I want you. See? Now I just - feel better with you hugging me. I've never felt like this with Viktor before. Ever."

"But you're married."

"It's called divorce, Ron."

"What?" Ron jumped about a mile into the air, "You can't jump into that straight away! That's just insane! You have to think these things through!"

"I don't need to! I love you, you love me and we want to be together. Don't we?"

Ron looked into her brown eyes again. They were pleading him.

"Yeah. Of course. But please, just - think abot this, OK? I don't want things to get all messed up. I mean, I know how clever you are and everything, but these things take time, like i said."

Hermione smiled the first proper smile Ron had seen from her in years. She looke radiant.

"Alright then. I'll wait."


	4. The End

The Number Chapter Four - The End

Not a very inventive title but it just about sums it up, doesn't it? The last chapter, people, so pleeeeaaaase R&R!

**Disclaimer: **In case you haven't figured it out by the other three, Harry Potter is not mine.

Six months later...

Ron was filling out a job application. He was sick and tired of sealing envolopes and his life was already miserable enough. After previous events, he and Hermione had agreed not to see each other until everything was sorted out between them and, in Hermione's case, Viktor...

There was a knock at the door, though Ron didn't actually hear it himself. He was too high up.

"Skills? Hmmmm ... i don't really have many of them, do I?" he muttered, chewing the end of his quill, "Let's see then ... I can ... I can speak a bit of French ... I can seal envo - NO! Don't you DARE put that, Ron!"

He scratched out the last few words he'd written just as his bedroom door opened and his Mum came in, a huge smile on her face.

"Someone's downstairs to see you," she grinned.

Ron smiled back at her and got up. He knew instantly Hermione was waiting for him in the hall, the girl of his dreams, who he hadn't seen since that fateful day six months ago...

He followed his Mum downstairs and sighed. A short while ago it would have been Ginny leading him down here. He hadn't seen her or Harry sinced they'd moved, but they'd promised to come and visit soon.

Hermione was standing in the hall, beaming up at him.

"Hi Ron," she said breathlessly.

"Hi," Ron replied. He was suddenly extremely shy. He didn't know what to say to her. Last time they'd met she was talking to him about divorcing her husband so they could be together. He'd thought she was insane then, but now ...

Hermione came over to him, seeing he was nervous. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He reluctantly did the same to her, trying to figure out exactly what was wrong with him.

"I'll go and get on with the tea," Mrs Weasley said suddenly, making Ron and Hermione jump. They'd both completely forgotten she was there.

"OK Mum, see you in a moment."

"No, Ron, you two take as long as you like. I believe you said it yourself, these things take time!"

"How do you know I said that?" Ron asked her quickly.

"Let's just say I didn't want you to handle this situation alone. You have yet to prove you can be trusted, Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

Ron felt a mixture of fury and humiliation. He was an adult now, old enough to take care of himself, and yet his Mother still listened in on his very very private conversations!

But before he could think of anything intelligent to say, she backed out of the door.

And Ron instantly knew why he's been so shy. He leant down and kissed Hermione on the lips.

They might have stayed there for hours if Mr Weasley hadn't come rushing downstairs about a minute later.

"Ah! Hermione! I haven't seen you in a while, how are you keeping?" he asked cheerfully.

"Dad, ple -" Ron began, but Hermione interrupted him.

"I'm fine thanks, Mr Weasley," she replied, shaking his hand, "And you?"

"Oh, I can't complain, really. Anyway, I'd better leave you two to it!"

This time Hermione blushed.

They went up to Ron's room and sat down on his bed.

"So - what have you got to tell me then? What's happened?" Ron asked instantly, taking hold of Hermione's hand.

"Well, I've talked to Viktor and all that, and - " Hermione gulped, "He's - he was fine with everything."

Ron started to smile, but he saw Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine..."

"Come on, I can see you're not."

Hermione burst into tears and she fell against Ron.

"He'd been seeing somebody else." She wiped her eyes and sniffed hard. "No - no, I'm alright, it's all over now. I'm fine. OK. Really."

Ron handed her a tissue.

"Thanks," she sniffed, blowing her nose, "I suppose in a way I was sort of thankful, but still - I was so upset - how could he have done that to me?"

Ron didn't really know what to say. He settled for sitting in silence, although he felt stupid not trying to do anything.

"So you're divorced?" He attempted to make things seem better.

Hermione didn't talk for a moment, and Ron realised what an idiot he'd been.

"Yes," she said finally, "Just last week. We would have done anyway, I think. Things weren't so good between us."

Ron could hardly contain his glee. He cleared his throat, trying desperately hard not to laugh.

"He's gone off with his girlfriend," Hermione added.

"Oh. I mean, err - has he?" Ron cast around for something more constructive to say, "Do you mind?"

"Oh, Ron, you know I don't care at all!" Hermione giggled, "Things were completely falling apart. As soon as I told him, he was honest with me. He said about this other girl, and we agreed that we'd be happier seeing other people."

"Like me."

"Yeah. Like you."

They sat smiling for a while.

"It's official then? We're an item?" Ron piped up after a few minutes.

"If you want us to be."

"Yes. I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Hermione looked up at him, smiling.

"Then do it now."

"Do what?"

"Why don't you propose to me?"

Ron almost choked.

"Why don't I-? Hermione, you've only just divorced Krum! You're really rushing into these things, aren't you? Next you'll be wanting children off me, then you'll divorce me and find someone else..."

Hermione burst out laughing.

"Oh, come on, Ron! Of course I'm not going to divorce you. I want to stay with you forever."

"Then why don't we spend a bit of time together as just - boyfriend and girlfriend? That can't hurt, just for a while, if you really want."

"What I really want is for you to get down on one knee _right now _and ask me to marry you!"

"What I really want is to meet the Chudley Cannons, but that's never going to happen, is it?"

"It might do!"

"No, it won't! Besides Hermione, I don't even have a ring."

"I don't care about that. You can get one later if you want. But just ask me now. All I want is for it to be official."

Ron, once again, gazed into Hermione's eyes. She was looking at him in that pleading way. And for once, he understood her. She wanted him to ask her just so they could show everyone how much they loved each other. But it was all so soon - so _fast _...

"I can't do it." He sighed and looked away. "I just can't ask you. Not until I know we're both ready for this."

"I am. Ron, please!"

Ron shook his head.

"Hermione, honestly, I've forgotten how commanding you used to b- AAAARRRRRGH!"

The next thing he knew he'd bruised his kneecap hard against the floor and there was something pushing down on his shoulders. He rubbed his knee and tried to get up, but he was held down fast.

"RONALD WEASLEY, YOU ARE GOING TO PROPOSE TO ME NOW AND YOU ARE GOING TO DO IT WITH A SMILE ON YOUR FACE!" Hermione positively bellowed at him. She forced him back onto the floor and held him there.

"Hermione! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ron struggled against her, but she had such a manic glare in her eyes that he knew he'd never get anywhere.

But she let go of him and collapsed back onto the bed, suddenly sobbing her heart out. Ron sprang up, stumbled again, and sat down next to her.

"I'm so sorry!" she wailed, "Ron, I'm just going through so much right now -"

Ron smiled sadly at her.

"I told you, didn't I? I said we weren't ready."

"You're right. I'm really sorry, Ron. I can't believe I treated you like that at all."

Ron hugged her. He loved this girl so much he'd forgive her for anything.

"But you have to know that I do want you as my wife." Ron had never meant what he said as much as he did now. And he suddenly found himself sinking back onto his sore knee. He had exactly what he was going to say right in his mind - he didn't quite know why or how, but he did. It was short and simple, but he knew it would work. Hermione watched him in amazement as he swallowed.

"Hermione, this isn't an actual proposal but- one day, will you be my wife?"

Hermione gave a little squeal.

"Yes! Of course I will, you idiot!" Hermione threw her arms around Ron and they hugged and hugged and hugged. Ron kissed her on top of her head and they hugged some more.

"Oh, my lickle Ronniekins!" Mrs Weasley bustled in, tears in her eyes, "And before you yell at me, yes, I heard everything! I'm so proud of you!"

She put her arms around both of them and sobbed into their hair.

"Muuuum!" Ron moaned, trying to wriggle free.

A/N Well? What do you think? Weird, I know, but maybe, if I get enough reviews, I'll do a sequel. Please review, I need to know whether I should write any more of this stuff. Thanks!


End file.
